¿Por qué Usachan falla como una psicóloga?
by Mio A
Summary: HTT necesita una baterista. Yui presenta su solución, nombrada Ritsu, a las otras. Ritsu y Mio no comienzan del todo bien, ¿Eso cambiará? RitsuxMio. ¡Chapter 3 uploaded! Fanfic de Majestic Mucus, Traducido. NO ME MATEN! VOLVÍ
1. Chapter 1

**Título original:** Why Usachan fails as a Psycologist

**Autora: **Majestic Mucus.

**Disclaimer:**K-on! No nos pertenece sino a Kakifly.

**Después de mucho esfuerzo, de sudar la gota gorda, de correr, de maldecir a voz viva el hecho de que Internet no me andaba en el trabajo (?) y por ello a veces no podía tener el capítulo para seguir la traducción, de copiar MAL en el Word la versión inglesa (sólo una idiota crónica como yo puede hacer eso), , de que mi madre me mandara a apagar temprano la pc, de que no tenía mucho tiempo para traducir, de que necesitaba un poco de respiración, de sufrir el fallecimiento de mi Mouse y mi teclado (Por los que rápidamente, en el mismo día fui corriendo a comprar unos) y de infinitas cosas más –todas tristes y patéticas, advierto XD-, les presento esta traducción del fantástico fanfic que hizo a demasiadas personas reír, multirewieweado –**_hey! ¿Existe esa palabra?-_** llegando a unos 203 al capítulo 10; producto de la mente ingeniosamente creativa de la autora inglesa Majestic Mucus…**

¿POR QUÉ USA-CHAN FALLA COMO UNA PSICÓLOGA?

-Eso fue…-

-Una absoluta catástrofe –Azusa era la única voz colectiva del grupo. Mentalmente, todos acordaron salvo Yui, optimista como siempre, trató de sostener el decaimiento.

-¿Realmente? ¡Creo que fue genial! –Su entusiasmo podía ser extrema algunas veces

-No estuvo tan mal… simplemente carecemos de…

-Batería –Mugi finalizó por Mio. No tenían ritmo para guiarlas. Eso resultaba que fueran lentamente cayendo a pedazos, a menudo se les hacía imposible llegar al final de las canciones en una sola pieza.

Houkago Tea Time –su banda – cumplía tres semanas. Las ideas para las canciones eran abundantes, gracias a la creatividad de Mugi y Mio. Todas sabían cómo manejar sus respectivos instrumentos. Eran amigas y confiaban entre ellas. Tenían una profesora de la escuela que las alentaba… a su particular manera.

Todo se había hecho silencioso, exceptuando por el diminuto factor de que no tenían baterista, y nadie de sabían de alguien que pudiera tocar.

El problema creció pesadamente en sus mentes. Ni siquiera los pasteles o el té podían calmar al grupo.

Mio miró hacia la batería sin uso. Estaban en la casa de Mugi, usándola como sede para sus prácticas. El equipo se burló de ellas y les sirvió como un recordatorio constante de lo que necesitaban desesperadamente.

Mugi siguió la mirada de Mio y notó el brillo oscuro de la mirada de su compañera. Intentó distraer a Mio ofreciéndole una torta de chocolate, sabía que a Mio le gustaría y funcionaría; al menos temporalmente.

Decidieron terminar la práctica temprano. Tenían exámenes importantes por venir y no estaban en su mejor ánimo para ello de cualquier forma.

Yui estaba orgullosa. Con la ayuda de Nodoka se las arregló para escribir una evaluación decente, en su opinión. Para celebrar el suceso llamó a su amiga Ritsu a salir a algún lado. No había hablado con Ritsu en un largo tiempo, desde que alguna de las dos estaba ocupada mientras la otra no tenía nada que hacer y no iban a la misma escuela.

Yui conoció a Ritsu en la estación de tren muchos meses antes, mientras esperaba a que éste llegara. No había nadie mas en la estación y frustrada Yui atacó a Ritsu con sus denuncias sobre las injusticias de todo. Para su sorpresa durante la plática, descubrió que eran similares en muchos aspectos, y cuando Ritsu le ofreció cambiar sus números de celulares, Yui estaba feliz de dárselo. Nuevos amigos siempre son bienvenidos, y Ricchan probó ser la mejor.

Decidieron encontrarse en un pequeño café. Uno podía pensar que Yui podía tener suficiente de pasteles y té gracias a las generosas provisiones de Mugi; pero ese no era el caso. ¡Nunca se cansaba de pasteles, implicadamente ese caso podría ser escandaloso!

Yui llegó perfectamente a tiempo, ya que no quería _"__causar malestar"_ a la deliciosa comid…, quiero decir, a Ritsu. Vio a su amiga en una de las mesas y se dirigió hacia allí. Fue recibida por la otra con una risita entre dientes y respondió con su propia sonrisa.

-¡Ricchan!

-¡Yui-chan!

-¡Ricchan!

-¡Yui-chan!

-¡RICCHAN!

-¡YUIIIII!

-¿Pueden las dos callarse? –gritó uno de los clientes. Las dos en cuestión se callaron un poquito, escuchando un suspiro de alivio de otras personas en el café.

-Así que Yui, ¿Cómo te va?

Yui ahora pausó un poco con sus cejas fruncidas con determinación para hacer su anuncio más dramático.

-¡Ricchan, pasé la prueba!

-¡Oh! Muy bien –la mirada de Ritsu gritó con respeto.

-¿Qué tal tú, Ricchan?

-Bien… no tengo ninguna evaluación ahora mismo así que todo está bien –tomó el contenido de su té. Los ojos de Yui repararon en la mano que tomaba la taza y sus cejas se subieron en sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-Ah! ¿Esto? Ayer toque mucho la batería así que saqué algunas ampollas –dijo con una suave indiferencia. No escuchando una respuesta de Yui, miró hacia ella para ver que la otra…

…sólo para encontrar que Yui estaba helada en su lugar.

-¡Oi, oi! ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ¡Yui! ¡Quítala! –sonó sus dedos en frente de la aún sin respuesta Yui. De golpe ella volvió a la vida con tal intensidad que asustó a Ritsu.

-¡Puedes tocar la batería!

-Yeah, lo estuve haciendo desde escuela elementaria.

-¡Ricchan! –una loca mirada en los ojos de Yui comenzaba a aterrarla. -¿Estás en una banda ahora mismo? -preguntó a la baterista.

-Eh… No estoy en ning…

-¡Por favor, únete a nuestra banda! ¡Te necesitamos!

-¿Huh? -dejó que las palabras de Yui se hundieran… -Espera ¿Qué? ¿Tienes una banda?

-¡Yup y sólo necesitamos a una baterista! ¡Por favor Ricchan, nos harías tan felices!

-¿Sólo cuántas son en la banda?

-Cuatro –respondió Yui con impaciencia, ansiosa por la respuesta de Ritsu ante su proposición.- ¿Así que qué dices Ricchan? ¿Te nos unirás? –Se agarró de Ritsu y empezó a sacudirla -¿Lo harás? ¿Lo harás Ricchan?

-Bien, bien. Sólo déjame –Yui desasió su desesperado agarre y en lugar de eso le dio un abrazo que le rompió los huesos.

-¡Ricchan eres la mejor!

-¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?

-Sólo si me compras una torta de frutilla –Ritsu transpiró. _(__-¡Yay! ¡Es la primera vez que pongo esto!-: la famosa frase de: se le cayó una gotita)_

-Así que… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Tenemos práctica mañana en la casa de Mugi-chan.

-Muy bien, te llamaré mañana y podemos encontrarnos en la estación.

-¡Genial! Van a amarte Ricchan.

Ritsu rió. El entusiasmo y la felicidad de Yui eran infecciosas. Estaba emocionada ante el prospecto de conocer una cantidad de personas nuevas y esperaba que pudiera encajar.

"_Daré lo mejor. ¡Yui, no te decepcionaré!"_

Más tarde, en casa, Ritsu pensó sobre practicar para mañana pero luego decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calificada para saltarlo.

"_No hay por qué sobre-esforzarme_"

Al otro día Mugi, Mio y Azuza se encontraron en la casa de Mugi. Yui aún no estaba, pero su retraso era cosa común así que no profundizaron demasiado en ello, aunque Azusa expresó su opinión con un gruñido levemente irritado.

Finalmente, Yui llegó con un rostro extasiado, llevando –para el asombro del resto –una persona desconocida del brazo. Marchó hacia el trío llevando una expresión de triunfo. Ritsu se paró detrás de ella, asegurándose de mostrar su sonrisa más amigable.

-¡Yo! –la voz llamó fuerte llena de energía.

Azusa miró de Ritsu a Yui. Aún no podía comprender la situación. Lo mismo podrían decir Mugi y Mio._ "¿Qué clase de broma estúpida está tratando de hacer?"_

-Yui-sempai ¿Cuál es el significado de _esto_?- preguntó con un tono algo severo.

-¡_Esta_ es Tainaka Ritsu y dijo que podría ayudarnos!

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿Con qu…?-Azusa fue cortada por Ritsu quien notó el solitario equipo de batería que estaba en la esquina.

-¡Whoa! ¿Es esto un equipo de Yamaha Absolute Series? –corrió hacia allí, pasando por alto a las otras, sentándose detrás de la batería y tomó las baquetas convenientemente ubicadas al lado del asiento. Se sintió como un niño con un nuevo juguete genial y no dudó en ejecutar unos solos, probando el potencial del kit.

"_¡Mierda Santa, esto es espectacular!"_

Yui infló su pecho, orgullosa. Se volvió a las otras para ver su reacción, lista para presumir su hallazgo.

-Es buena, ¿No? ¿Huh? –las otras no respondieron. No podían creer que habían encontrado una baterista. Que Yui encontrara una baterista. Era todo demasiado irreal. Ritsu frenó su mini-performance y caminó hacia las demás con un rostro tímido.

-Jejeje perdón, me olvido de mi misma a veces. ¿Entonces estoy adentro? –un silencio momentáneo, luego…-

-¡Gracias por unírtenos! –estalló Azusa con una expresión seriamente muerta y lo acompañó con una gran reverencia. Ella era, después de todo, la única que más insistía en practicar, tanto que se oponía a la ligereza y la actividad del consumo de pasteles. Mio apareció segunda.

Y entonces, HTT estaba completo. Celebraron con su té y pasteles por supuesto y a pesar de que Ritsu lo encontraría extraño al principio, rápidamente se convirtió en una ávida fan de las golosinas de Mugi©. Luego, practicaron tocando las canciones primero para Ritsu para que se acostumbrara a las melodías y consiguiera una base de línea rítmica para ellas. Más tarde, Ritsu se unió y para su deleite, fue fabuloso.

Fue después de un tiempo que las cosas se tornaron a peor.

La piel de las manos de Ritsu aún estaban delicadas y no podía soportar el ritmo con constante presión. La piel donde las baquetas golpeaban estaba cruda y no hubo que rozar tanto para que la sangre comenzara a aparecer. Ritsu se dio cuenta y pidió un tiempo fuera para tratar sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Ricchan?

-No es nada Yui. ¿Recuerdas mis manos ayer? Están sangrándome ahora. –hubo un chillido y luego, silencio. Ritsu miró alrededor, en pánico._ "¿Pasó algo?" _sus ojos se quedaron en la figura temblorosa de Mio, que estaba intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible, cubriendo sus orejas y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

"_¿Qué le pasa?_

-¿Qué le pasa? -Ritsu era una persona cuya mente hablaba.

-Oh, Mio-chan simplemente se asusta fácilmente. No te preocupes Ricchan, se recuperará rápido.

-¿Eso es? ¡Hohoho!.-_"¿Así que Akiyama-san es un gatito asustadizo? ¡Será divertido!" _Ritsu decidió probarla, sólo para estar segura, por supuesto. Fue detrás de Mio y susurró en su oído. –Oh no, he sido infectada con lepra. ¡Mi brazo se cae! ¿Cómo voy a tocar la batería con un solo brazo? –la historia era ridícula. Pero Ritsu solamente estaba probando a Mio. El resultado fue un chillido agudísimo. El murmullo se volvió claro.

-¡No puedo ver nada, no puedo escuchar nada!

"_¡Whoa! ¡Es súper sensitiva!" _pensó Ritsu con asombro. Pero no era suficiente para ella. Necesitaba llevar a Mio a su límite. No era que Ritsu fuese una persona cruel. Simplemente actuaba como una niña muchas veces. En esta instancia podría ser comparada con un pequeño niño que caza una mariposa y decide diseccionarla en piezas por curiosidad o algo así. Sí, tenía ese tipo de mórbida fascinación. Y, como cualquier niño, se propuso eso sin consideraciones.

Actualmente pausó antes de su próximo asalto. _"No hay forma que pueda caer por esto, es muy escandalosa."_

-¡Ayuda, ayuda! Alguien cortó mi cabeza con una motosierra! ¡Hey, Akiyama, puedes ponerla de vuelta en mi cuerpo?

Mio paró de murmurar. Su cerebro estaba demasiado entumecido del terror.

"_Sólo una más"_

–Oi, Oi, ¡Ayúdame antes de que me sofoque en mi propia piscina de sangre!

Tal como predijo, Mio se quebró. Pero el resultado fue más severo.

-¡Mierda Santa! ¿Estás loca? –Ritsu gritó con su nariz sangrante. Esperaba que no estuviese rota. Akiyama podía realmente dar un puñetazo fuerte. ¡No era un golpe tonto, fue uno de lleno!

Mio vio rojo. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal rabia. Probablemente porque nadie la había molestado tan brutalmente. Yui no era así. Azusa admiraba a su senpai demasiado para causarle ese tipo de disconformidad. Mugi encontró las reacciones de Mio tiernas pero la respetaba suficientemente para no perseguir la simpatía por su propia diversión.

-¿Loca? ¿LOCA? Estaba aterrada de muerte y tú seguiste molestándome. ¡Tú sadística idiota!

-¡Rara, me golpeaste en la nariz!

-¡Te lo merecías!

Ritsu se puso a gritar de nuevo su respuesta, pero se detuvo cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Hey Akiyama, mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mi nariz está condenadamente sangrando! ¡Hay sangre por todo el piso!

-¡DÉJAME SOLA!

Pararon de pelear por un momento, pero para la próxima práctica y el resto de ellas, eran capaces de saltar a sus gargantas una y otra vez. El resto de la banda se acostumbró y no las confrontó sobre ello, posiblemente porque no querían quedar atrapadas en la línea de fuego. Era mejor dejarlas solas, resolviendo esto por sí mismas. Yui incluso lo vio como algo natural. Cuando un día Azusa preguntó sobre eso:

-¿No se van a matar una a la otra si esto sigue así?

Yui respondió con:

-No te preocupes Azu-nyan, están simplemente expresando su amor.

-Puedes ser realmente absurda a veces, Yui-senpai –pensó Azusa con un rostro desconcertado.

Ritsu no pudo resistir molestar a Mio, pero tampoco Mio podía evitar devolvérsela (usualmente con un golpe o un insulto) así que empezaban a gritar otra vez. Mio se volvió ácida con Ritsu y se aseguró de burlarse, usualmente criticando su forma de tocar.

-Lo hemos hecho bien hoy ¿No? –preguntó Mugi con su usual tranquilo, placentero tono.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo pero Mio las superó.

-La batería estuvo demasiada rápida.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no puedo aflojar o ¿No? De otra manera, ganarías peso.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-Escucha, Akiya…

-¡No, tú escucha! ¡Simplemente cállate y escúchame por una vez! ¡Siempre ignoras cualquier cosa que tenga que decir o simplemente me cortas con alguna estúpida broma o algo así!

Ritsu fingió un bostezo.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte! No tienes idea cuán inconfortable eres haciendo todo esta…

-¡Oh mira! ¡Una pollilla gigante!

-¿QUÉ? –Mio intentó calmarse –Ugh, ¿Ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! –su rostro estaba rojo de enojo.

-Amo cuando estás enérgica-Dijo Ritsu con un guiño.

-¡Basta, basta!

Y así fue.

Era viernes.

Mio se sentó en clases, mirando la pesada lluvia que estaba afuera con una expresión melancólica. Incluso después de clases no se movió, pero continuó mirándola con tristeza. Yui se preguntó sobre ella, preocupada por Mio.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Mio-chan?

-Está lloviendo y tengo que encontrarme con ese…ese hombre loco.

Yui la miró simpáticamente. No era un secreto que Mio tuviera admiradores, pero este estaba particularmente obsesionado con ella. Era un fanático, y las personas fanáticas siempre poseían una línea de locura que los hacía impredecibles y peligrosos. Acosó a Mio y constantemente pedía para salir. Mio siempre refutó, pero empezó a asustarla y temerle, hasta dónde sus constantes rechazos podían empujarlo. ¿Qué pasaba si la golpeaba y decidía herirla?_ "¿Quién no escuchó sobre la trágica muerte de John-san?"_

Sus amigas también se preocupaban por su salvación. Le advirtieron que fuera con él en una cita e intentara –muy gentilmente –de explicarle que ella no le retornaba los sentimientos y que le gustaría que la dejara de seguir. También le dijeron que se asegurara de tener su celular con ella, y el número de policía como contacto rápido.

Así que Mio decidió tener una cita con el fan, quien estaba muy extasiado. Arreglaron en encontrarse y pasar la salida en una exhibición de arte que abrió no hacía mucho. El pintor era uno de los favoritos de Mio, una exhibición siempre llevaba mucha gente. Esperanzadamente no intentaría nada drástico allí.

Pero el lugar en sí era demasiado lejos y Mio olvidó llevar su paraguas. No tenía tiempo de ir a casa por ella, que eso significaría llegar tarde en su cita y eso era algo que no iría a arriesgar. No había razones para hacer que se alterara desde el comienzo.

-¿Qué debo hacer Yui? –era el significado de una pregunta retórica así que fue sorprendida con la respuesta de Yui.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Ricchan que te lleve? Tiene un auto –Yui tomó su celular para llamar a Ritsu.

-¡Ni loca! –pero Mio supo que lo que menos necesitaba era llegar a la exhibición pareciendo una rata mojada así que no tuvo otra opción. Estaba siendo su orgullo dejado atrás. Así que, después de mascullar, se dio por vencida. Pensó que Ritsu rechazaría su favor, pero fue sorprendida cuando Ritsu acordó llevarla a allí.

Estaba siendo la tarde ya.

**Hola gente lindaa~ bueno, este es el primer capítulo traducido del genial Why Usachan fails as a Psycologist de la fantástica Majestic Mucus. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor, quiero, quiero y quiero y quiero y no me voy a cansar de querer, REWIEWS, esos que alimentan en alma, no valen un centavo, que fanfiction no cobra por ellos, pero engordan mi autoestima un poquitito más. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Pronto se vendrá el nuevo capítulo ^O^. ¡Estén atentos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Y así continúa.

se habrán dado cuenta de que no está Fuwa Fuwa Time o Pure Pure Heart, etc. Eso es porque esas letras están un poco obviamente hechas con cariño, sentimientos, amor y lo que mencionar NO, Thank You! Ella prácticamente dice "Aishiteru" ahí, el cual es un gran paso del "suki" o algo. así que, creo que esas letras son sobre Ritsu (Mientras algo de Mitsu debería dar soporte). Pero aquí ellas apenas se están conociendo, ella no puede basarse en el amor para escribir esas letras.

Pero, las canciones **Vendrán.** Todo a su debido tiempo.

¡Los Comentarios son bienvenidos! ¡Y gracias por todos los Rewiews, anónimos y todos los lectores! ¡Gracias!

ENJOY

Escrito por Majestic.

_¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! o Perdón por la tardanza. Bueno, sin más, el segundo capítulo. _

_Saludos y bueno, los reweiws son para ella, yo no tengo ningún derecho de nada. _

_Sin más, muchas gracias. _

_Ricchan~_

Yui le dijo a Mio que Ritsu podría recogerlas en la entrada principal de su escuela. Seguramente, Ritsu llegaría en unos minutos.

-¿Así que quien es el pobre bastardo? –el esfuerzo de Ritsu por comenzar una conversación fue recompensado con un golpe.

-¡No es tu asunto!

-¿Sabe sobre tus verdaderas facetas? Después de todo, solo un hombre loco podría estar dispuesto a salir con "Dangerous Queen" –Mio se desinfló del todo al escuchar "hombre loco". No le importaba responder, y en lugar de eso miró fuera de la ventana, melancólica. Ritsu sintió un poco de culpa, pero no sabía por qué Mio no se portaba como siempre.

Mio necesitaba una distracción. Sus pensamientos se quedaban en lugares que la hacían desear correr a casa y esconderse bajo de las sábanas. Pero tenía que resolverlo. No había ninguna escapatoria ahora. Especialmente, no frente a Ritsu. Eso podría ser una seria injuria a su orgullo.

-Así que ¿Dónde es la cita? Probablemente en un restaurante de fantasía.

-Será en una exposición de arte.

-¡Psh! ¡Qué aburrido! –Mio frunció el ceño.

Estaban llegando a destino. Ritsu estacionó el auto, Mio de mala gana dio las gracias por el viaje, lo cual Ritsu respondió que no había problema y que todo iría _espléndido_ si Mio simplemente trataba al tipo como a trataba a ella. Luego, el pobre idiota se daría cuenta con quién tenía que lidiar y tendría tiempo suficiente para correr. No hace falta decir que la bajista no reaccionó de una forma amable.

Como dije, la bajista se bajó del auto y se sorprendió de que Ritsu también. _"Debe ser porque necesita un poco de aire fresco o algo así"._

Pero luego Ritsu la siguió directamente hacia el lugar donde tomaba lugar la exhibición.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Siempre hay comida gratis en estos lugares!

"_Lo imaginé" _Mio rodó sus ojos. Escaneó el lugar, y para su disgusto el acosador estaba ahí. Se encaminó para su lugar con pequeños, vacilantes pasos. Incluso aunque le desagradara Ritsu deseaba que estuviera ahí. Infortunadamente para la otra ella, la otra chica estaba ocupada en algún lugar buscando nutrientes. Buscó en su bolsillo a su celular, sólo para encontrar que no estaba allí. Tal vez se cayó cuando estaba viajando en el auto de Ritsu. _¡Mierda!_

El señor acosador era un fanático, no un hombre ciego. Vio el rostro lleno de pánico momentáneo de Mio.

-¿Hay algo mal, Mio-chan?

Quiso escapar un sí, que había un gran problema. Estaba atrapada con un peligroso extraño y no podía siquiera usar el celular para llamar por ayuda. Agradecidamente, como predijo, muchas personas participaban el evento, así que con suerte, estaba a salvo.

"_Debería empezar ahora"_ pensó y tomó aire.

-Escucha Kouta-san…-su voz temblaba. Le tomó tanto esfuerzo para hablar, era como si su lengua fuera de plomo. Se sentía mareada y cansada. -… sé sobre tus sentimientos. Pero no puedo devolvértelos. No me creo capaz de hacer una cosa parecida. Esta es la razón por la que te llamé aquí. No puedo soportarlo más. –

Tanta operación para _"rechazarlo"_ suavemente. Kouta también parecía pensar que era un poco contundente, por su rostro contraído en una máscara grotesca de rabia y dolor. La súplica y los ojos asustados de Mio sólo aumentaron su ira. Se sintió insultado. Abandonado. Sentía como si le hubiera apuñalado el corazón.

Todo lo que podía pensar era devolverle el favor. Para hacerla experimentar este loco dolor. Buscando con la mano dentro de su bolsillo sacó una navaja, listo para usarla.

Mio no tuvo tiempo de gritar por ayuda.

Ritsu estaba feliz zampando la comida de unas de las mesas. De golpe, su celular sonó en su bolsillo. Era Yui

-¡Hey Ricchan! ¿Te las arreglaste para llevar a Mio al lugar?

-Hola Yui. Lo siento por el chico creo, estoy segura que está teniendo dolores de cabeza lidiando con Mio. Me pasa todo el tiempo –luego, Ritsu bajó la voz hacia un susurro –creo que está en su período o algo. Está actuando más raro que lo normal.

-Pobre Mio-chan debe estar asustada. Yo estaría asustada si tuviese que lidiar con el Acosador-san

_Espera un minuto… _

-¿Acosador-san?

-Oh, ¿No te lo dijo? Uno de sus fans terminó siendo un acosador. ¡Ese tipo es tan aterrador! Siempre intenta pedir a Mio-chan una cita. Su plan era rechazarlo hoy.

"_¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Akiyama idiota! ¿Por que no me dijiste nada? _

_-T_engo que irme Yui ¡Te hablo después!-sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, Ritsu cerró fuertemente de golpe su celular.

"_Tengo que encontrarlos antes de que algo malo pase" _frenéticamente escaneó la multitud pero frenó de golpe _"Espera un minuto… ¿Por qué me preocupo sobre lo que le pasará? Tal vez está pasándola genial con el tipo"_ Ritsu se frustró _"¡Tú, baka! Tendrías diversión con alguien que te acosa las 24/7? De esa forma es tan aterrador. Y estamos hablando de Mio aquí-probablemente está temblando como una hoja ahora mismo"_ eso le dio una mala espina. Mio quería rechazar a esa porquería ¿Verdad? Ritsu podría simplemente ir y darle un pequeño empujón ya que estaba segura que Mio no lo haría por sí misma. Esa niña era a veces desesperante.

Luego de un momento de buscar, los encontró cerca de una esquina y las cosas no se estaban viendo del todo bien. Mio estaba cerca de las lágrimas y el bastardo se veía realmente para estrangular a alguien.

No necesitaba tanta inteligencia para darse cuenta de que una tormenta se estaba gestando así que Ritsu corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle golpear a cualquier invitado que se encontraba en su camino.

Cerca de la pareja, la luz relució un objeto con un flash. _"Un cuchillo"_ tenía que hacer algo, rápido.

_Mio no tuvo tiempo para gritar por ayuda. _

El grito de Ritsu fue rápido. Tal como esperó, distrajo al hombre y le dio sus preciosos segundos. Y también dirigió la atención a ellos. Así que primero las cosas primeras, tomó el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo.

Ritsu hizo una mueca –en el proceso de desarmar al bastardo obtuvo una cortadura pequeña, pero no era nada serio-. Batalló con el fan en el piso, cada uno con la esperanza de ganar mano. Ritsu le gritó a los espectadores que no cesaban de mirar sin ayudarla.

-¡Que alguien llame a la policía! ¡Está armado! _"¡Idiotas, no lo puedo tener bajo control por siempre!"_

Desde el rabillo de su ojo vio a Mio, quien parecía helada. Otro ligero corte en su estómago hizo que se volviera a enfocar otra vez en la pelea. Fue en ese momento que la gente de la multitud despertó de su estupor y algunos de los invitados fueron hacia el rescate de Ritsu. Los números estaban en su favor ahora, y la gente fácilmente luchó con el fan para alejarlo de ella. Mantuvieron sujeto seguro hasta la llegada de la policía, luego lo esposaron y se lo llevaron de escena. Tomaron, pues, los relatos de los testigos. Uno de ellos se dirigió a Mio que aún seguía mirando el espacio vacío. Ritsu lo interceptó. Le pidió no entrevistar por ahora a Mio y respondió sus preguntas en su lugar.

-Te diré todo lo que se, sólo déjala sola ¿Ne? Parece un poco conmocionada. –un poco era una subestimación. A la mirada dudosa de los policías, ella agregó –Mira, si es tan importante, pueden molestarla mañana. Estoy segura que dará las respuestas claras del resto. Por favor. –hubo un movimiento de cabezas reacios y a continuación algunas consultas. Ritsu respondió lo mejor que pudo. Pero estaba también cansada. Pasó por demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

Finalmente, los oficiales se fueron. Ritsu caminó hacia Mio y trató de hacer una risita entre dientes. Dios, se sentía seca.

-Ilumínate Akiyama. Te vez como el Infierno y ni siquiera todavía he comenzado a molestarte. –Mio intentó una mirada a medias. Estaba exhausta también. Ritsu dobló sus esfuerzos – ¡Aww no estamos gruñonas hoy! –le dijo como si le hablara a un bebé y estiró las mejillas de Mio como una cariñosa abuelita. Pero no habías arrugas como una señora mayor, era Ritsu así que lo único que encendió en Mio fue una fuerte dosis de molestia.

-¡Aléjate!

-¿Es así como lo botaste? No dudo por qué se puso como loco –se arrepintió de decir eso en el momento que dejó a su boca, pero no lo pudo evitar. Se sintió incluso más culpable viendo la expresión de Mio. La bajista se veía dolida. –maldición, fui muy lejos ¿No? Gomen ne. –Mio no respondió. – ¡Aw, vamos! ¡Te compraré un chocolate caliente o algo! –fue recompensada con una mirada esperanzada.

-¿De verdad?

"_¡Moe moe kyun!" _

-Seguro.

Se metieron en el auto de Ritsu. Fue en ese momento que Mio se dio cuenta de la herida en el estómago por primera vez.

-¡Tu brazo! –entró en pánico. Su aversión a la sangre venía de un trauma de la infancia. Una vez, en la escuela elementaria, su clase fue de viaje a una pequeña fábrica local que se especializaba en hacer todo tipo de pinturas. Algunos chicos estaban tonteando y uno de ellos se golpeó contra un estante lleno de latas. Una de las latas cayó sobre el chico y esparció todo su contenido sobre él. Su grito hizo que Mio girara su cabeza hacia el sonido y fijó la vista en el niño bañado de sangre… o eso parecía. A pesar de que se dio cuenta que era pintura, la imagen quedó grabada en su memoria para siempre.

-Yeah, eso pasa cuando alguien rompe tu piel con un cuchillo –Mio se veía a punto de vomitar, pero a la vez se sintió culpable. Ritsu prácticamente salvó su vida. ¿Y que le dio a cambio? Nada.

-Ne, Ritsu…

Ritsu estaba sorprendida. Mio nunca la había llamado por su primer nombre antes.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias. Por salvarme –ahí. Era difícil pero lo dijo. Y la otra merecía mucho más. Unas gracias era lo menos que podía darle.

Ritsu sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que sería peor ocultar tu lado serio. Apuesto a que tendría más suerte con los chicos. Es decir, a nadie le gusta ser abusado ¿Sabes?

-¡Pequeña mocosa! -Ritsu rió.

Paró el auto cerca del café que frecuentemente visitaban Yui y ella. Seguramente tendrían un buen chocolate caliente ahí.

-¡Oops!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Olvide de traer dinero -Ritsu rió con vergüenza. Mio suspiró, pero pagó las bebidas.

-Eres desesperante.- _"Incluso creo que soy la menos indicada en decir eso. Olvidé mi celular en el auto después de todo. "_

Luego de finalizar su bebida, Ritsu llevó a Mio a casa. Mio le agradeció una vez mas y pidió a Ritsu no mencionar a las demás lo que pasó. No había por qué preocuparlas innecesariamente después de que todo había terminado bien.

El festival escolar estaba acercándose y con la ayuda de Nodoka y Sawako-sensei, el equipo de HTT se aseguró de manejar su primer performance en vivo. Estaban planeando hacer Cagayake! Girls y –después de mucha persuasión para convencer a Mio para que cantara –Don't Say Lazy. Las prácticas se volvieron más frecuentes y duraban más tiempo, incluso con esfuerzos heroicos de Yui y Ritsu para sabotearlas. Sus intentos fallidos nos les hizo perder las esperanzas, sin embargo y finalmente llegó una fuente inesperada, también conocida como la inspiración de Mio. Estaba bien, con la jefa que escribía las letras del grupo tuvo un impulso de escribir una nueva canción. Pero el ambiente de ahora le era imposible. Incluso ahora, con el constante quejido de la pareja perezosa, la llevó a la pared. Aún recordaba los días dorados cuando Yui no tenía una compañera de crimen y por lo tanto era mucho más obediente y sometida. Claro, Yui usaría su ingeniosa mirada de _"cachorrito golpeado"_, pero Mio la mandaría a otro lado y todo estaría bien. Incluso si Yui ahora se complotaba, los esfuerzos de las otras tres dominaban sus ambiciones.

Pero ahora… era como si tuviera que dejar a dos cachorros para jugar entre ellos. Dios, sabía Yui y Ritsu podían ladrar y gimotear como uno. A sabiendas de que tenían la otra para cuidar sus espaldas, el dúo se volvió terriblemente audaz. Y podrían serlo por siempre. Si una finalmente se calmaba y actuaba como una persona civilizada, la otra, inmediatamente empujada por su idiotez, arrastraba la anterior calma de vuelta a la pereza o la locura.

Era por eso que Mio necesitaba escapar. Ahora. Si hubiera esperado mucho más….

_*La repentina llama de inspiración puede volar como una paloma blanca, gentilmente aleteando sus alas, y la bajista podría llorar la pérdida y preguntarse eternamente "¿Los qué pasaría si…?"_ _de una obra maestra que podría haber llevado a HTT al Budokan en sí…*_

-¡Deja de narrar! –Mio gritó a Ritsu quien corrió hacia su salvación en la batería, riendo todo el tiempo. Yui observó y decidió tener un poquito de su diversión mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Azusa. Su _"plan maestro"_ era molestar a la kouhai. Azusa estaba tuneando a su guitarra cuando un escalofrío corrió a su espina y luego, cuando se dio la vuelta estaba Yui mirándola con una mirada indescriptible. Azusa intentó aferrarse al mantra mientras seguía repitiendo en su cabeza _"Sólo busca una reacción. No la dejes tenerte, no dejes que Yui te tenga. Se cansará eventualmente. Se can…."_ ¡Oh, no, me sigue mirando!_ "Ok, exhala y rela…"_

Yui decidió ir al siguiente nivel y acercó su rostro tan cerca que la punta de la nariz casi tocaba la de Azusa. La Kouhai se ruborizó de un vibrante rojo y estaba a punto de explotar _"Yo…yo no…yo no puedo aguantar esto… ¡Oh, Yui-sempai!"_ Azusa estaba a punto de ceder, aunque no tenía idea a lo que se estaba sometiendo. A Azusa le gustaba confiar en sus instintos.

Mugi estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. ¡La pequeña fisgona!

¡Yui no esperaba que funcionara tan bien! El efecto que tenía en Azusa la sorprendió. Yui decidió usar esto para su ventaja –una vez en la televisión vio que mostraban a un tipo que hipnotizaba a la gente y los tenía para darle todo lo que quería-. La expresión de las víctimas concordaban con las de Azusa, así que tal vez ¿Yui la había hipnotizado? Luego, ¿Azusa haría sus comandas? Si sólo había una forma de averiguarlo…

-Ne, Azunyan? Cierra los ojos. –Yui bajó su voz en un suave susurro como había visto al hombre hacer en la TV, con el fin de evitar que se rompiese el frágil estado de trance. Y milagrosamente, los ojos de la Kouhai desaparecieron detrás de sus párpados.

_¡Whoah! ¡Funcionó! ¡Puedo pedir cualquier cosa…!_

-Azunyan-continuó con la misma voz baja que podría ser considerada _inocentemente sensual_ en otra situación.

-Quiero que… -aquí Azusa ronroneó en respuesta. O tal vez fue sólo Mugi. –Que me des tu torta de frutillas –Yui finalizó y tensamente esperó el resultado de su primera experiencia en el control de mentes.

Pobre Azusa, estaba muy desorientada. Le tomó varios segundos para procesar lo que Yui dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu torta Azunyan! –Yui gritó como si fuera obvio -¡No la has tocado aún y se echará a perder si la dejas así! – ¡Qué blasfemia podía ser eso! ¡No temer por las deliciosas tortas! ¡Santa Hirasawa Yui, protectora de las-cosas-que- no –se-deben-echar-a-perder había llegado! ¡Estábamos salvados!

-¿Quieres que te de la torta?

-Eres lenta Azunyan –Siendo Yui la que dijera eso era… embarazoso. Pero a Azusa no le importó. ¡A qué demonios estaba jugando Yui-sempai!

-Tu torta. Tu torta de frutillas. En la mesa. Tu. No. Comiste. ¿La torta? –Yui articuló lo mejor que pudo y agregó algunas elaboradas gesticulaciones también, como si estuviera hablándole a un ignorante.

Azusa no lo podía aguantar más. Dejó un grito de frustración. Yui saltó sorprendida. No había necesidad de gritar ¿Lo había? Azunyan estaba actuando extraño. Tal vez era su momento del mes también.

-Azunyan, si quieres comerla, me habrías dicho. No había necesidad de gritar –como fuere, la pasión de la Kouhai asombró a Yui. ¡Finalmente alguien respetaba las tortas tanto como ella! ¡Azunyan estaba lista para defender el honor de las tortas con una batalla! Estuvo muy apenada por haber tratado a la Kouhai como…como a una inglesa o algo. Azunyan simplemente estaba tratando de salvar el desierto también.

-¡Aw Azunyan, eres una heroína! –abrazó a la niña más pequeña.

Azusa decidió simplemente ignorar todo lo que había pasado. Los eventos estaban más allá de su capacidad de entendimiento.

Mientras la narración de Ritsu irritó a Mio, tuvo algunos buenos puntos en él. No quería olvidar el potencial material de la canción. Ese es el por qué ella anunció que tenía que ir a la playa el sábado. El grupo estaba feliz. Azusa y Mugi estaban ansiosas ante el prospecto de una nueva adición a su repertorio, mientras Ritsu y Yui estaban felices por otras razones… pero felices sin importancia.

-Chicas, practiquen sin mí.

Las dos hermanas abrazadas con los brazos y la cara, cayeron. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a protestar.

-¡Mio-chan no podemos tocar sin ti! ¡No se sentiría lo mismo!

-¡Yeah, Akiyama, te necesitamos! –todas quedaron con la boca abierta ante la repentina declaración. Ritsu continuó, ignorando sus caras atónitas. – ¡Tengo una rara disfunción en el cerebro y no puedo tocar en la banda a no sea que escuche el sonido más bajo que 90 Hz de otra forma me iré de tiempo! ¡Si el bajo no se encuentra, estoy muerta! –todo el grupo pensó "¿_Cómo puede decir eso con una extraña seria?_"

Mio escépticamente levantó una ceja _"Rara disfunción en el cerebro… le pegó muy bien en ese punto"_

-Veo que nadie me cree. Se los probaré… ¡Incluso a costa de mi sanidad! –Ritsu clavó una pose de _"heroína sufriente". _Ver esos horribles doramas valió la pena. -¡Yui, toca algo!

-¡Mm! –Yui, la siempre ayudante y Richan, su leal compañera de crimen, no perdieron tiempo de hacer algunos buenos tonos con Gitah. Inmediatamente Ritsu comenzó a temblar.

-Oh nooo no puedo soportarlo mas Gaarrgghrgh –Ritsu cayó fuerte en el piso. Sólo la espuma de su boca había desaparecido. Y tal vez una camisa de fuerza. Tal vez Sawako-sensei podría disponer de eso la próxima vez.

La escena era demasiado ridícula, con Yui aún tocando sirviendo como si fuera música de fondo para la supuestamente loca _"heroína"_ rodando por el piso. Como dije, la heroína rodaba entre gemidos cada segundo. Mio quebró. La risa fue tan fuerte que las lágrimas aparecieron el sus ojos. Definitivamente no era una de sus usuales tímidas/educadas risitas. Y era más honesta.

Ritsu apreció honesta felicidad. Era por eso, que incluso aunque la risa de Mio fuera fuerte y rara incluso extrañamente única, era la más hermosas de las cosas que había escuchado.

-Bien, Bien, ganan.- -Mio dijo entre risillas de alegría –podemos tener el día libre. Lo merecemos. –Mugi y Azusa asintieron en acuerdo, obviamente complacidas. Las otras dos supusieron que Mio merecía un abrazo masivo. Luego, no esperando que nadie se fuera, el dúo le dio abrazos a Mugi y a Azusa también. Mugi estaba extasiada, Azusa pensó que podrían ir con la corriente. De esa forma, esperanzadamente no dejaría de meterse en otra situación rara como la de antes _"Qué extraño día."_

Mio estaba sentada en el tren que se encabezaba la costa. Sus tormentosos ojos grises reflejaron el color del cielo. Tenía un cuaderno con ella y una pequeña grabadora para poner las ideas. El tren de constante oscilación lentamente la arrulló y la bajista se sometió a esa fuerza. El cielo se volvió negro mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las olas de suaves sueños lavaran su tan cansada mente.

Fue un tiempo después que la realidad penetró dentro de su pequeño, silencioso sueño y traspasó a Mio. Un sonido, para ser más precisos. O un ruido irritante, si preguntaras a la bajista.

Ritmico. Hileras de ruido se herían en el ritmo. Mio reaccionó inconscientemente añadiendo una línea de bajo mental y asintiendo con la cabeza en eso. Al punto de que ella se olvidó de sí misma para comenzar a tararear, el ritmo acompañándola.. Entonces, de golpe paró y la voz resonó otra vez. Una familiar extraña voz.

-¡Hey, esa melodía es muy buena!

Mio se ladeó para dar un vistazo al asiento detrás de ella. La propietaria del dicho también la miró y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ritsu parecía tan sorprendida como ella. Luego, la baterista puso un rostro lleno de pánico y tomó su bolsa de snacks del asiento al lado de ella.

-¡Mierda santa! ¡Es Akiyama! ¡No me enfermes, demonio! –Ritsu interpuso unas golosinas contra Mio para acentuar su punto, tratando de aguardarse del "demonio".

-¿Por qué tu pequeña? –los sueños de Mio de un sábado tranquilo se deshicieron en un instante. La bajista pensó que podría tener un tiempo de relajo, fuera de HTT, fuera del caótico dúo molesto. No tenía suerte._ ¿Oh Dios, por qué me pasa esto? _

-¡Arggg! ¡El demonio es muy fuerte! ¡Necesitamos agua bendita! –Ritsu sacó su botella de agua con una risita maldita.

Mio apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar.

-¡No te atrevas! –antes de que el agua fuera golpeada en su cara, empapando la mitad de su remera también.

-Ah, gomen, mis manos se resbalaron. Es la batería. Hace que tiemblen a veces.

-¡Tainakaaaaaa! – Oh sí, la vengadora Banshee había despertado. Era una cosa de corta vida.

-¿Pueden estar calladas señoritas? Si continúan con esta molestia, deberé pedirles que dejen el tren.

La cara de Mio ardió.

–Síseñor, me disculpo.

Ritsu se asomó por detrás del hombre y sacó la lengua a Mio. La bajista tal vez abandonó su status de vengadora banshee, pero recordó que seguía siendo una vengadora y formuló un plan en su cabeza. Tan pronto como el hombre se fue, ella saltó a la acción.

Mio también había llevado snacks. Furiosamente golpeó su paquete abierto.

-¡Ten una prueba de tu propia medicina! –los snacks con sabor a techo volaron lanzadamente hacia la baterista y dieron en el blanco. Mio no se detuvo -Esos snacks son salados, ¡Estoy segura que estarás sedienta ahora! –y vació el contenido de su frío té verde en la chica.

Ritsu estaba acabada. Nunca más contaría como juego, estaba muerta de verdad. Su cara en sí se deformó en enojo.

-Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo,_ princesa._

Así que la batalla de snacks voladores empezó. Por suerte, no tenían más bebidas con ellas, de otra forma habrían vaciado sin reserva todas las botellas. Las chicas perdieron todo su sentido común y no se habían dado cuenta del caos que estaban creando. El inspector de tren lo notó, por lo cual, ordenó que las dos se bajaran del tren en la próxima estación.

La próxima estación era pequeña en el medio de la nada. Las cosas no podían ir mejor. Las dos se sintieron con ganas de estrangularse.

**¡Y así, están atascadas en el medio de la nada! Pero al menos no están solas xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer~ :** K-ON! No es mío, Kakifly y yo no acordamos contrato aún… Pero lo sigo en twitter, quizás ayude eso…(?

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRES.<strong>

-¡Es todo tu culpa!

-¿Mía? ¡No fui la única que empezó a tirar comida a la otra sin razones!

-Oh, tuve una razón, Akiyama. Tu constante abuso ha despertado algo en mis nervios. Mi cuerpo simplemente se puso modo de defensa automática.

-¿Modo de defensa? ¡Ni siquiera te he golpeado aún! Pero si continúas lanzando cosas sin sentido, simplemente dejaré que mi brazo se contraiga.

-¿Aún no me has pegado? ¿Entonces llamas esos golpes de halcón un toque de ángel?

-¡Es tu culpa por provocarme! ¡Y tú eres la que empezó la guerra de comida!

-¡Pero no fui la que llamó la atención por los gritos! Ves, necesitas hacer las cosas con fineza. El tipo ni siquiera me había notado, si no fuera por ti…

-Urgh! –y sorpresivamente estaban disputándose otra vez. Unos minutos después comenzó a llover. Las enfrió un poquito… o tal vez mucho. Ritsu tenía una chaqueta para protegerse, pero Mio estaba vestida más ligera y su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar.

Incluso después fueron a la pequeña sala de espera (era una pequeña pregunta si al menos había una) el daño estaba hecho y la empapada Mio temblaba como una hoja. Ritsu trató de ignorarla, realmente lo hizo. Pero Mio tenía esa habilidad de verse totalmente vulnerable y bastaba una mirada que podía hacer que cualquiera doblara una rodilla. Tal vez es por eso que Ritsu la molestaba implacablemente. Simplemente buscaba llegar a esa expresión de la bajista.

Incluso ahora, la resistencia fue fútil. Así que se compadeció de la otra chica y con un fluido movimiento colocó su chaqueta arriba de la insospechada Mio, quien saltó un poco al repentino acto y el calor. Era ahora el turno de Ritsu para pelear contra el frío, mientras ella tenía solo una remera bajo de la chaqueta. La baterista trató poner un pensamiento positivo pero falló miserablemente. Mio estaba un poco perpleja por el cálido gesto, desde eso la hacía quedar en desventaja con la baterista, quien ahora estaba congelándose (pero con un rostro orgulloso).

-Yo…uhmm No debiste hacer eso. Debes estar helada.

-Hahh ¿Esto? No es nada. ¡Soy una baterista! Todo el exceso de energía me hace mantener tibia.

La bajista tuvo que sonreír. Incluso con el poco tiempo que la conocía, Ritsu era Ritsu, sin dudas. Encajaba muy bien con el resto de ellas. Cada miembro tenía su única personalidad.

Tienes piel de gallina. –apuntó Mio.

¿De que hablas?

Mio corrió sus dedos contra el brazo de Ritsu y lo probó.

-¿Lo ves?

-Uhh yeah, ok. –por suerte el brazo de Ritsu estaba sobrecargado con la piel de gallina, de lo contrario, el toque de la bajista podría haberlo encendido una docena más.

Los músculos de Ritsu estaban tensos por el frío (y tal vez por algo más también) y Mio no pudo mantener sus ojos fuera de ellos, ya que estaba tenso bajo la piel. Sus brazos parecían fuertes y sin embargo, mantenían la delicadeza inequívocamente femenina.

La bajista sacudió su cabeza un poco para quitarse ese pensamiento. Tenía que enfocarse en el tema en cuestión.

-Escucha, ninguna de las dos debe morir de frío. ¿Qué tal si lo compartimos? –ilustró su punto cubriendo un lado de los hombros de Ritsu. La baterista estaba a punto de protestar pero luego de sentir el calor de la chaqueta, las palabras murieron en su garganta.

-Em… um… gracias.

-Es tu chaqueta tonta. Yo debería estar agradeciéndote.

-¡Es verdad! ¡A la proa, campesinos!

El brazo de Mio se contrajo por un segundo

-Te estás pasando.

-Deberíamos chequear alguna información sobre el próximo tren.

-Pero está lloviendo. Vamos a esperar un poco, espero que termine.

Así que esperaron. Sorpresivamente, el tiempo pasó en silencio, la atmósfera era calma y confortable. En ese momento, Mio era incapaz de comprender cómo peleaban tantos. Sintió una increíble paz en su cuerpo rendido ante el calor, el frío congelando su cara y la esencia de la baterista se filtraba dentro de su nariz, nublando su mente como una droga. Se sintió inhalar profundamente. Ritsu la miró con una ceja levantada por lo cual Mio se ruborizó, avergonzada de ser atrapada. Para su sorpresa, la otra chica no actuó en la oportunidad para molestarla y en lugar volvió la mirada indiferente nuevamente hacia las nbes de lluvia tratando de desaparecerlas.

Ahora que lo pienso, Ritsu siempre parecía muy a gusto. Incluso en una situación como esta, cual estaban atrapadas en el medio de la nada, parecía que Ritsu tenía completamente el control de todo. De hecho, la única vez que Mio había visto a Ritsu perder su control fue cuando la bajista decidió ponerla en lugar… o en otras palabras, tomar represalias a sus burlas cuando se iba por la borda. ¿Significaba esto que ella era la única que era capaz de provocar una respuesta en Ritsu? ¿Eso la hacía… diferente? ¿Se atrevería a decir, especial? ¿Estaba Mio sobreanalizando todo ahora, inutilizando el repentino cambio de paz entre ellas?

"_Voy a tener un dolor de cabeza"_

Ritsu fue la primera en hablar.

La lluvia ha parado. Vamos a chequear la guía de tren.

Mio estaba muy profunda en sus pensamientos así que saltó ante el repentino rompimiento del silencio.

Claro.

La confusa información el el marco estaba escrito con pequeñas letras y números. Además, gracias al agua constante golpeando y los gamberros locales, la mitad de eso era ilegible. Por suerte, los detalles del tren no se ocultaban. Pero t uvieron que esperar una hora para su llegada.

Se sentaron de nuevo en la sala de espera porque al menos estaban protegidas del duro viendo. Luego de cinco minutos de espera, el entretenimiento vino en forma de hombre. Un gigante afro. Parecía fuera de lugar en la pequeña estación desierta

Ritsu ladeó su cabeza hacia Mio con una sonrisa maligna.

-Hey ¿Aún has dejado algunos snacks? Podríamos tirarlas hacia ese afro. Apuesto a que no lo notará.

Mio trató de mirar desaprobadamente pero era a medias, también encontró la idea divertida.

-Eres tan irresponsable. Aparte, no hay forma que haya dejado algunos, los gasté contigo.

-Eres desesperante –Ritsu dijo con un profundo suspiro.

-No escucharé eso viniendo de ti, especialmente desde que estoy segura de que tampoco tienes snacks.

-¡Tal vez! ¡Creo que deberemos improvisar! –sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Por favor no me digas que estas planeando ir a hacerlo.

-Bien, no te lo digo, sólo observa esto –Ritsu caminó hacia la ventana a través de ella. la ventana estaba entre las dos de los miembros de HTT y el tipo afro quien tenía su espalda volteada a las chicas. La baterista abrió la ventana e incluso pensó que el hombre no iba a reaccionar a eso, declaró en voz alta por si acaso. -¡Estoy taaan congestionada aquí! ¡Necesito un poco de aire fresco!

"_Con una declaración como esta, estará destinada a ser sospechosa"_ Mio pensó sarcásticamente. Ritsu se sentó al lado de ella, tomando la mitad de la chaqueta hacia su hombro. Rompió el pañuelo en pequeños pedazos y los formó en pequeños proyectiles.

-Entonces ¿Estás segura que no te quieres unir?

-Ni soñaría en echar a perder la diversión.

Ritsu se encogió de hombros

-Bien, es tu opción –y con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca que lanzó el primer misil blanco.

Aterrizó en el medio de su cabello espeso. No pareció darse cuenta en absoluto. Ritsu sonreía abiertamente ahora. Mio trató de contener su sonrisa.

La baterista siguió lanzando trozos de su pañuelo al hombre. Su objetivo era suficientemente bueno, lo había practicado mucho en clase. Pero de golpe la bajita la interrumpió con un estornudo. En lugar de aterrizar en el pelo, el supuesto proyectil cambió y le rozó la oreja. El hombre lo sintió y miró a su alrededor, tratando de detectar la fuente. Su mirada se posó en las dos niñas en la sala de espera. La baterista se encontró con su mirada con una expresó completamente inocente. La otra estaba a punto de reír y trató de sofocarla enterrando su cara en el cuello de la chaqueta. El hombre Afro parecía aún más ridículo con la vista frontal, con la decoración de papeles blancos y todo.

El hombre levantó una ceja. Ritsu se reflejó en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien reír después de una broma? –Ritsu pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mio como lo hacen los buenos amigos. –Déjalo salir, Mio. No es saludable guardarlo. –no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. La bajista estalló en risas, no ocultándose detrás del cuello.

Ritsu golpeó suavemente en la cabeza a Mio.

-Buena chica.

El tipo se dio la vuelta. Mio eventualmente se calmó. Le susurró algo a la baterista, consciente de que la ventana seguía abierta y el tema de su conversación estaba no tan lejos de ellas.

-Simplemente estoy sorprendida de cómo pudiste mantener la cara seria mientras mirabas a…. A…eso –Mio rió.

-Yeah, bien, tenemos que mantener nuestra imagen, ¿Eh, querida mejor amiga? –con el brazo aún en la bajista le dio un apretón cariñoso a la chica.

"_¿Ritsu y yo? ¿Mejores amigas?"_ ese tren de pensamientos derivaron otra ronda de risas por parte de Mio.

Ritsu estaba riendo como una idiota

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No lo puedes captar? –preguntó con una voz simuladamente lastimada.

-¡Yeah, claro! Como si vinieras a mi casa una vez a la saemana? –ahora Ritsu estaba riendo otra vez.

-¿Saliendo cada fin de semana? -Ritsu agregó.

-¿Confortándonos? ¿Compartiendo nuestros más íntimos secretos!

-¡Ayudándome con clases de estudio!

-¡Mirando conciertos en vivo por DVD!

-¡Hey! ¡Yo quería decir ese! Entonces ¿Qué tal sobre esto? ¡Tú visitándome cuando estoy enferma!

-Y…y yo quedándome ahí y sosteniendo tu mano hasta que te quedes dormida!

-¡Jajajaja esa es buena! ¡Es sólo tan ridículo!

-¿Poniéndonos celosas de nuestras nuevas amigas?

-Nah, no soy tan pegajosa –Ritsu negó.

El hombre estaba comenzando a temer a las chicas. ¿Estaban locas? Se estaban riendo como locas. Tal vez estaban con las drogas o algo. _"Los chicos de estos días"_. Se aseguró de marcharse hacia el otro extremo de la pequeña estación.

-Hey Ritsu –Mio comenzó tímidamente –tengo que admitir que no eres tan mala como creí… parece que puedes actuar normal a veces –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De regreso a ti, Mio-chuan. Así que ¿Significa que empezaremos a hacer las cosas que mencionamos antes? -Preguntó con una sonrisa descarada. Mio bromeando le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Te estás moviendo un poco rápido ¿No?

-¿Yo lo estoy? Entonces, al menos podemos intentar la parte de "_ayudarme a estudiar_". Suena un poco interesante para mi.

-No empujes tu suerte.

-Yes, ma'am! Hey, supuestamente quedaban diez minutos hasta la llegada de nuestro tren.

-Hey, eso es bueno! –de golpe algo hizo click en la cabeza de Mio –espera un minuto ¿Tienes un auto, no? ¿Por qué usas el tren?

-El auto es de mi madre, lo puedo pedir prestado de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo.

Ritsu bostezó, luego sin demora acostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mio. La bajista reaccionó asombrosamente rápido.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? –no olvidó agregar un brillante sonrojo también.

-Geez, eres tan tímida.

-¡…Eso no es verdad! –pero su protesta no sonó fuerte.

-¿Oh, de verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué tal si te abrazo ahora mismo?

Mio gritó.

-¡Me niego!

-Hehehe ¡Te daré uno de todas formas! –Y Ritsu atacó. La bajista se defendió valientemente pero la baterista era bastante persistente. Eventualmente Mio dominó a la energética Ritsu con un buen golpe. Nunca fallaba. Esperó el estallido de la baterista, lista para asumirlo. La chica parecía abrir la boca para gritar, pero a medio camino decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para comenzar otra ronda de disputas entre ellas, y cerró la boca con un chasquido. En cambio, emitió unos tiernos sonidos quejumbrosos, agarrándose el bulto de su frente.

Mio estaba sorprendida de que Ritsu se retractara. La otra chica hizo un esfuerzo valiente para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mio y la bajista pensó que Ritsu sí pudo retenerse de gritar como lo hizo y por ello dejó que hiciera la baterista lo que le placiera.

Para su placer, el tren llegó a tiempo y antes de que se enteraran, estaban yendo para casa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, las otras tres miembros habían coincidido estar en la casa de Yui. Azusa estaba feliz de que finalmente tenía una refrescante conversación con Ui, quien consideraba como una persona "normal". Yui, por supuesto no pertenecía a esa categoría. Tal como Mugi… bien, ella era una persona muy cálida y tierna pero a veces podía agarrar a la rubia mirándo a Yui y a ella en una forma que la asustaba. Al principio, pensó que era un truco de sus ojos, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba se encontró calificando la mirada de Tsumugi en la mayoría de los casos. Azusa no era una estúpida, así que inmediatamente pudo dibujar la conclusión de que Mugi no era <em>"normal"<em>. Algo estaba pasándole.

Algo.

-Azusa, ¿Estás bien? –Ui preguntó con una expresión interesada.

-Yeah, perdón, solo me dejé llevar un poco.

-¿Puede ser porque tu té no estaba suficientemente dulce?

-No, Mugi-sempai, no hay nada mal en el te. Está delicioso. Azusa sonrió a Mugi, quien estaba radiante.

-¿Por qué Ritsu-sempai no esta acá?

-Ritsu no pudo venir porque tenía que visitar a su tía. Está viviendo en una pueblo costero.

-¿No fue Mio-san también a la playa hoy? –preguntó Ui sabiendo que la razón de su descanso era porque la bajista necesitaba un tiempo sola para escribir una nueva canción.

-Sí, pero no hay forma de que se encuentren. Las chances son demasiado delgadas –Azusa dijo confidencialmente.

-Sería gracioso ¿No? ¿Qué piensas, Mugi-chan? –mientras Azusa pensaba que las otras dos eran igual que un Apocalipsis, Yui tenía pensamientos diferentes. Viajando juntas siempre había sido mejor que viajar sola, así que Yui no lo tomó como algo malo.

Mugi estaba ocupada imaginando a Mio y Ritsu juntas con una cara alegre. Podría ser totalmente interesante, esas dos tenían una extraña dinámica juntas, y la siempre tan sensitiva Mugi lo había captado inmediatamente.

Sacudida de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de Yui, trató de hablar pero en el primer intento no fue un éxito. Avergonzada, Mugi trató de regresar su voz aclarando cortésmente su garganta. Agradecidamente, funcionó.

-Um, es cierto que no es posible que se vaya a cumplir, pero eso no significa que sea imposible. Yo personalmente creo que sería bueno tener un poco de compañía en los viajes largos.

-¿Verdad? ¡Es lo que pensé! –Yui estaba complacida de tener a Mugi a su lado.

Ui, la siempre responsable pequeña hermana nunca olvidó sus tareas. Mirando su reloj, vio que era hora para otra _"tarea del hogar"_ pero una que le encantaba hacer.

-¡Onee-chan es momento de tu caminata!

Al escuchar eso, Yui saltó felizmente alrededor. Azusa parpadeó_ "¿Qué es ella? ¿Un perro?"_ y Tsumugi, cuya imaginación no tenía límites, asoció la palabra _"correa"_ después de escuchar la proclamación de Ui.

Pero Ui también recordó que no había hecho la cena aún. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y más cuando sus queridas amigas las estaban visitando!

-Onee-chan, lo siento pero me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo que hacer la cena también. No puedo dejarte –la expresión dolorida de Ui era un rompedero de corazones. Fallar a su hermana siempre le causó un extremo desplacer.

-Pero Ui-chaaaan! –especialmente cuando Yui comenzaba a gimotear tan tiernamente. ¡Ah, las dificultades de la vida!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en las esquinas del os ojos de Ui. Miró hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de su hermana.

-Yo…yo no puedo.

Azusa falló en comprender la importancia de la misma _"son tan dramáticas"._

-Así que…-empezó -¿Qué pasa con esa…caminata?

-Onee-chan necesita salir de la casa a veces, no es saludable para ella si… descansa demasiado en casa. Así que vamos por una caminata corta.

"_¿Relajar? Más bien da vueltas en el piso o algo así_" pensó Azusa con duda. Sin embargo, no veía cuál era el gran problema.

-Podría llevar- digo, ir con Yui-senpai a dar un paseo y puedes cocinar la cena mientras tanto.

Los ojos de Yui brillaron.

-¡Azunyan! –un abrazo estaba a la orden. O por abalanzarse. Es lo mismo.

Ui se sintió aliviada también.

-¡Eso sería genial, Azusa-chan! ¡Gracias!

-¿Vienes, Mugi-chan?

Mugi vio un resquicio de esperanza en nada… o nadie. Sobre todo si eran de especie femenina. Así que cualquier forma estaba bien con ella. Creyó que Ui necesitaba más ayuda, mientras que Azusa estaría bien manipulando a Yui.

-Piénsalo, sería mejor si me quedase aquí y ayudara a Ui-chan con la cena.

Ui estaba radiante.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso!

* * *

><p>Ritsu bostezó. El viaje en tren estaba tan aburrido. Normalmente molestaba a Mio, pero la bajista era fácil de dormirse. Con su cabeza en el hombro de Ritsu.<p>

"_Heh, Qué hipócrita". _

El tren tenía una calefacción interna, así que la chaqueta de la baterista estaba ahora encima de sus regazos. Ritsu luchó por encontrar algo para hacer, pero con Mio usando su hombro como una almohada, la movilidad era un poco limitada. Eventualmente, una señora y su hijo se sentaron en frente de las dos miembros de HTT. El pequeño niño parecía tener alrededor de te ocho años. Desesperadamente, Ritsu trató de hacerle caras cuando su madre no estaba mirando y para su delicia, el niño respondió probando ser un duro rival en la batalla de muecas.

Mio murmuró algo en su sueño y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ritsu, inconscientemente buscando más de esa interesante esencia. Y si no fuera suficiente, también cayó en su hábito de asir algo cerca de su sopor. La baterista era la fuente más cercana de calor, el brazo de Mio rodeó el abdomen de Ritsu mientras agarraba su nuevo y dulce aromático peluche-sustituto.

Ritsu se volvió una remolacha. El chico le sonreía burlonamente, a lo que ella soltó un pequeño gruñido de advertencia.

-Shush –dijo la bajista, aún dormida pero aparentemente consciente de su entorno. Ritsu se detuvo inmediatamente y miró a un lado con un sonrojo aún más fuerte si es posible. El niño estaba riéndose ahora y la madre se volvió hacia él para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido, Kazuya-chan?

-La mujer es tan graciosa –dijo, apuntando a la baterista – ¡Está taaaaaaaaan batida!

-Creo que quieres decir abatida, querido. Y no apuntes a los extraños, es de mala educación.

-¿Puedo tener un galleta? –preguntó esperanzadamente

-Claro, aquí tienes. Definitivamente lo mereces, estuviste muy callado hoy –que la madre no se diera cuenta que el chico no hablara era porque él estuvo bastante ocupado haciéndole caras a Ritsu.

Eventualmente era lo suficientemente valiente para comenzar a hablarle a Ritsu, y la baterista no tenía nada mejor que hacer, entreteniéndolo lo mejor que podía.

Dos horas después del viaje estaba más de la mitad de camino. Mio despertó para encontrar a Ritsu riéndose de ella y sugestivamente subiendo sus cejas.

-¡No me mires así!

-Aw, Mio-chuan, cara dormida es tan tier-OW ¿¡Qué demonios!? –Ritsu acarició su cabeza.

-Te lo advertí.

-Eres tan agresiva. Digo, ¡No puedes ser violenta aquí! ¡Hay un niño pequeño mirando! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo estás dando, ojou-sama?

El pequeño en cuestión estaba riendo ante el nuevo giro de los eventos. Afortunadamente su madre había ido al baño y no estaba ahí para ser testigo de la acción. Mio se sintió avergonzada, a pesar de que el chico estaba disfrutando todo el drama

-Yo…yo lo siento –la bajista dijo suavemente, bajando sus espesas pestañas y no mirando a los otros ojos de la chica.

"_¡Oh, no! ¡Ese vulnerable rostro otra vez!"_

-¡No hay problema! ¡Mi cabeza es más dura de lo que parece! –Ritsu suavemente golpeó su cabeza con sus nudillos para probar su punto.

Mio levantó una ceja.

-No te preocupes, parece que es lo suficientemente gruesa para mi.

-Aww ¿Como Decirlo? ¡Yo fui quien te ayudó a dormir bien también!

Mio se ruborizó.

-Tu hombro era demasiado duro de todas formas.

"_Probablemente por toda la batería."_

El tren paró. El pequeño niño y s madre estaban a punto de irse, pero el pequeño de golpe se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ellas, tirando de la manga de Ritsu para llamar su atención.

-¡Desearía tener una hermana como tú! –y corrió hacia su madre. Mio miró inquisidoramente a Ritsu, quien se encogió de hombros.

-No preguntes. Si sólo mi hermanito pudiera pensar así –Ritsu miró hacia otro lado, pero algo vio desde la esquina de sus ojos que hizo que hiciera una mueca de amargura

"_No. No aquí. Por favor"_

Rápidamente trató de cubrirse con la chaqueta pero probó ser demasiado tarde, tal una voz burlona apareció en sus oídos.

-Aww ¿Es la pequeña Ritsu que sigue jugando a las escondidas? Que adorable. –la voz asquerosamente dulce pertenecía a una chica que parecía de su edad y era muy bonita, pero algo en sus ojos puso a Mio en silencio. Su instinto le estaba diciendo que se mantuviera lejos de esa persona. La bajista miró inquisidoramente a Ritsu, quien recién se había sacado la cabeza, sólo para revelar –ante la sorpresa de Mio- una expresión derrotada. La baterista estaba evitando su mirada y en su lugar quedó mirando debidamente el suelo. Mio, ahora preocupada, trató de buscarla con su voz.

-¿Quién es ella, Ritsu? –su tono tomó un timbre más suave tratando de convencer a Ritsu salir de su estupor. La baterista se mantuvo en silencio, pero la chica nueva contestó esta vez en un tono sarcástico.

-Tsu-chan, estoy decepcionada. Has encontrado un nuevo trasero que chupar. Nunca pensé que alguien podría caer por tal patética pequeña criatura, pero creo que estaba equivocada. Probablemente te esté usando… pero luego otra vez eso es para lo único que eres buen…

-¡CALLÁTE! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS A RITSU!? –ambas, la chica y Ritsu voltearon sus cabezas ante la explosión de la normalmente tímida bajista. Mio no tenía idea de quién era esa persona, pero estaba segura de que no iba a dejar que difamara a su compañera de banda. Luego se compuso, y su furia ardiente se enfrió a una mirada helada que fue más anterior que la anterior. Su adversaria, salió de su sorpresa momentánea y consideró a Mio con una ceja levantada.

-Oh, ¿La estás defendiendo? Bueno, no es exactamente "defendiendo" ¿No? Después de todo, las putas como tú sólo saben ladrar-

_*_SLAP_*_

Los ojos de Mio se volvieron grandes. Su mano estaba en la posición de atacar, pero en realidad nunca salió adelante con su golpe. En su lugar, fue Ritsu quien volvió a sus sentidos gracias al arrebato de Mio y decidió actuar.

-Tu –en su enojo, la voz bajó en un gruñido ronco –no tienes derecho de tratar a mi amiga así. No te voy a dejar. Golpear a las chicas está en contra de mi moral, pero luego de estos años, has probado que no eres nada más que una víbora. Y si no sales corriendo en este instante no dudaré en darte una buena paliza. Y yo no me preocuparía sobre los "ladridos" de Mio ya sea, porque estoy segura de que su mordedura es feroz. Y se ve ansiosa por demostrar eso ¿Heh?

Su oponente se dio cuenta de que estaba vencida. Decidió lanzar una última injuria a las compañeras de la banda, haciendo que la baterista arremetiera contra ella, con la intención de castigarla. La bajista mantenía atrás a Ritsu, aunque sirvió - sólo para correr hacia delante un segundo después y darle una buena bofetada a esa desagradable chica-. La joven en cuestión corrió hacia el transporte con una huella roja en la cara y un labio partido sangrante.

Tan rápido como ella desapareció de la vista, era como si alguien le hubiera sacado las baterías a Ritsu. Se dejó caer en su asiento con la misma mirada derrotada de antes y parecía agotada. Mio nunca había visto a la baterista en ese estado antes.

-¿Estás bien? –Mio sabía que era una estúpida pregunta, pero tenía que romper el silencio de alguna manera.

Ritsu respiró inestable pero empujó su tristeza y trató de forzar una sonrisa. Al ver esa sonrisa quebrada, un poco tímida, hizo que Mio respetara a Ritsu mucho más que otra cosa que la baterista pudiera haber hecho. Después de todo, fue cuando la bajista se dio cuenta de que la personalidad alegre de Ritsu debía ser forzada unas cuantas veces, por amor a sus amigos.

Incluso en la estación, cuando pensaba, apaleada, que Ritsu parecía inafectada por la situación. Su mirada indiferente, la postura orgullosa con una la barbilla ligeramente levantada rezumaba confianza. Eventualmente incluso Mio se calmó al sentir el estado de ánimo de Ritsu para aliviar su angustia.

Pero incluso después de esto, probablemente la baterista estaba tan preocupada como ella. En alguna especie de crisis, se recordaba ser energética, alegre y se las arreglaba para pasar la misma situación a todos los demás. Consiguiendo hacer que Mio se sintiera más segura cuando estaban en problemas. Y eso siempre sonó como una tarea agotadora. Siempre se obligaba a ser el pilar donde las otras pudieran apoyarse.

Ahora también. Pero esa tímida sonrisa estaba a punto de romperse y los ojos ámbar de Ritsu estaban húmedos, aunque no dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Para la bajista ver todo esto significaba que el incidente debió sacudir a Ritsu terriblemente.

¡Esa bruja estúpida! Debió haber ser algo del pasado, una vieja herida reabierta, pero… ¿Qué?

Mio trató de volver a su diálogo en su cabeza y trató forzosamente de disipar la creciente ira por los sarcásticos comentarios.

Espera un minuto…

No, no podía ser. Pero el pensamiento no podía desaparecer de su cabeza.

Ritsu y la otra chica, ellas eran una-

Eso haría a Ritsu una…

-… ¿Eres lesbiana? –Mio no quería que saliera tan francamente, pero no lo pudo remediar. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos luego de que las palabras la dejaran, sintió avergonzada.

La baterista miró a Mio con los ojos bien abiertos, luego miró hacia abajo tratando de recomponerse, pero falló miserablemente. La confianza de Ritsu se evaporó dejando atrás una insegura chica quien temía que podía pensar la bajista de ella después de ese incidente.

"_Bueno, no puedo correr ¿No? Por lo pronto debería terminar esto" _su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Seguía negándose a encontrarse con esos ojos grises y replicó con una obvia alegría falsa

-Bueno, sí, No tengo exactamente un pene de fantasía, ya sabes.

"_Maldición"_ pensó, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y viajaba por su rostro, dejando una delgada línea. Siguiendo mirando abajo, no se dio cuenta del venidero abrazo de Mio y se sobresaltó cuando una repentina calidez la envolvía. Dándole la bienvenida a la comodidad, la abrazó de vuelta fuertemente tal Mio dibujó círculos en la espalda de la chica con su mano.

Se sintió raro para Mio, quien nunca pensó que estaría en este tipo de situación, especialmente no con Ritsu, quien detestaba hacía solo unas horas atrás. Y ella no se sentía tan molesta como pensaba que estaría después de escuchar... la confirmación única de Ritsu. Ritsu era Ritsu y les pertenecía, a la banda. Nada podría cambiar eso. Y la forma que trató a Ritsu esa puta, simplemente era cruel.

-Ya, Ya –Mio susurró suavemente.

-Yo…Yo sólo estoy apenada que hayas tenido que ser testigo de eso.

-¿Tú res la que se esta disculpando? Maldición Ritsu, eres la única que siempre está para nosotros, y siempre nos alientas en tu única forma de ser. En el corto período que estuviste con nosotras, es como si fueras la líder de la banda. Como la presidenta del club o algo –Mio sonrió –tus bromas me molestan para el carajo, y muchas veces pienso en estrangularte, pero siempre sigo tu batería y siempre te seguimos cuando inicias algo en la banda. Pero –Mio juguetonamente empujó la frente de Ritsu –sigues siendo una idiota. Y Dios sabe que te vas por la borda muchas veces.

La susodicha idiota la miraba, sorprendida, antes de estallar en una sonrisa plena que llegó a sus ojos también.

"_Nadie jamás me ha dicho estas cosas"_

-Bien, bien, bien, nunca pensé que eras una de esas personas sensibleras con un largo, cordial discurso. ¡Estoy histérica por eso! –pero la brillante expresión de la baterista hablaba contrario a eso.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡No soy así! –Y un segundo después -¡Has arruinado el estado!

Ritsu sonrió. Luego dejó escapar un largo bostezo. Qué día loco.

-Hey Mio ¿no estás cansada?

-¿Cansada? No, ¿Por qué lo debería estar?

-Es verdad, casi olvido que te la pasaste durmiendo en mi hombro por dos horas.

-¿Podemos olvidar eso?

-No creo que lo haga. De todas formas es mi turno ahora.

-¿Tu turno de qué?

-Una siesta –tomó su chaqueta y lo posó sobre el reposabrazos. Ritsu luego se acostó en lo que parecía una extremadamente incómoda posición e hizo una mueca. Mio también hizo una mueca. Suspiró con fuerza y luego hizo un gesto para que la baterista usara su regazo si quería. Ritsu chilló y luego se acomodó, quedándose dormida segundos más tarde.

"_Realmente parece como si fuéramos amigas ahora"_ la bajista sonrió.

* * *

><p>Azusa recordó que Yui siempre se distraía con cualquier cosa que hubiera en la calle así que siquiera esperaba que esta vez no fuera diferente a las otras. Suspiró. Un gran adiós le dio a los otras dos y salieron en su alegre caminata.<p>

Yui por supuesto, no estaba en desacuerdo. Gatos, perros, raros jardines, casas todos eran pequeñas pausas para Yui. Maldición incluso persiguió un pequeño grupo de palomas. Azusa transpiró –sweatdropped.

-Yui-senpai no podemos pararnos cada segundo –busco un buen motivo –la comida se enfriará si nos tomamos demasiado tiempo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Apurémonos Azunyan! –Yui tomó la mano de la Kouhai y comenzó a correr de vuelta a su casa. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-un perro!

-¡No otra vez!

-Pero este es diferente. Tiene algo en su boca.

Azusa se dio la vuelta para mirar al perro. Jadeó.

-¡Yui-senpai es espuma! ¡Tiene rabia! –seguía tomando la mano de Yui y agarró con más fuerza, siendo su turno ahora de hacer una carrera loca de nuevo a la residencia de Yui; la súbita explosión de miedo le dio una buena dosis de adrenalina que le permitió arrastrar a Yui sin mucho esfuerzo.

Yui no sintió el mismo pánico.

-¿Pero, no debíamos haber ayudado al perrito en vez de abandonarlo?

-Prefiero abandonar al perro que a que te dejes infectar –dijo Azusa con un tono serio y protector. Una imagen de Yui rabiosa se le metió en la mente, con la boca espumosa, rodando por el suelo y murmurando cosas incoherentes.

"_No haría un gran cambio en su común forma de ser… pero aún así"_ aún así se preocupó. Sin mencionar a Ui-chan que la mataría si algo le pasara a Yui bajo su cuidado.

Azusa estaba tan metida Nexus pensamientos que si no fuera por Yui que la tiró de la espalda en el último minuto un golpe las hubiera atropellado mientras corría a cruzar la calle.

-Azunyan! ¿No te dijo tu mami que mires antes de cruzar la calle? ¡Me preocupaste por un segundo!

Azusa se ruborizó, avergonzada. A veces realmente sentía que era la Kouhai que era, joven, comprada con las otras. Pero esas extremadamente extrañas ocasiones, especialmente con Yui y Ritsu en la banda, hacían que dejara de ser una niña pequeña en maduración, en su presencia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OMAKE<strong>

El perro miró curiosamente mientras las dos niñas corrían en la dirección opuesta. Estaba tentado de ir tras de ellas, pero había jugado suficiente por ese día con el pequeño niño mas pequeño de sus dueños y optó por relajarse de ahora en más. Además, no había tenido su cena.

Como si fuera una señal, una señora de media edad caminó al porche con un bol entre sus manos.

-¡Akamaru! –llamó, y el perro obedientemente trotó hacia ella, moviendo la cola con impaciencia. A medida que se acercaba, la luz de la lámpara del porche iluminaba su rostro. La mujer respiró fuerte.

-¡Esos niños! ¡Les dije que no te dieran leche para la cena! –tomó un pañuelo y quitó sus bigotes de leche blanca en su hocico. Ahí estaba. Todo mejor ahora.

* * *

><p>No me ofendo si me odian. Estuve muy ausente, lo sé, lo sé. La autora y yo seguimos hablando cada tanto. Ahora está en hiatus, el hiatus que tuve yo por casi dos años y pico. ¡Ahora estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

YEAH, BITCH, I'M FUCKING BACK! OK, no… xDDD

24 años de vieja ya. Estudiando, trabajando y cosas de la vida. Siento que no tengo vida… ¿Qué es la vida después de todo? *mind-blowing…*

Oh, me he vuelto filosófica, demasiada carga horaria de esa materia en la facultad logran hacer estragos en mi conciencia, memoria y actitudes… (?

Más allá de eso, espero que sean buenitos y me perdonen por la ausencia. Prometo, -DE VERDAD, LO PROMETO- publicar todos los capítulos hasta los que la autora original subió en la página. A ver si con eso, logro incentivarla a seguir.

Más allá de eso… ¿Cómo están mis ávidos/as depredadores/as, digo, lectores/as, de fanfiction? Espero que bien, los extrañé un montón. ¿Sabían? Ya, ya, que me pongo nostálgica y no quiero electrocutarme por las lágrimas que caigan en el teclado. Cualquier cosa hagan colecta y me pagan un velorio (? *terminaba en un cajón de manzanas*

¡En fin, los quiero mucho. Espérenme al siguiente capítulo!

Se cuidan, byeeeeeee~


End file.
